User talk:Kathleen.wright5
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jars of clay.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 21:00, January 15, 2010 Hey! Hey! Just wanted to say hi! Thanks for accepting my invitation. I hope you stick around. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Rights Hey! You are now an admin and a beaurocrat. You also have the rollback option. Congrats on the promotion! Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Job Hey! Do you think you could manage the wikis files since you already seem to be doing that. That would help out a lot. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 03:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) YouTube, etc. If you mean like music videos or videos related to Christian music, that would be awesome! I was hoping to have every Christian music video on this site. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Genre tags Hey! Do you know how to make the genre tags appear in the top right-hand corner of an article, like the era tags do on many entertainment wikis, such as Wookieepedia, Haloperia, etc.? If so, could you fix the template so that it would do that. Thanks and god bless! Master Fredcerique 04:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :*I mean even further up than that, along the line that goes under the title. Here is a page on Wookieepedia with era tags (the equivilant of our genre tags). Thanks and God bless! PS. I'm leaving for a mission trip today and won't be back until next Tuesday at least. We're going to Panama! Master Fredcerique 12:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*Hey! They are a template. It's called . Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 14:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates These are for audio only. It does not show the video. It is quicker that typing it all in. Darth Stabro 00:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Fixed. Note, It calls upon to get the text color. Darth Stabro 23:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Tenplate Oops! That was infobox artist. Nevermind. Master Fredcerique 06:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) fixed Fixed the info box. Darth Stabro 16:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Sal Army Fixed the template. Darth Stabro 13:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) TobyMac Wiki Thanks for telling me. I'll definitely check it out. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 11:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Noumber of articles hmm.. i made another page even after it. the counter is not going up...~Darth Stabro 21:10, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * is a better source for that. I guess it's updated more frequently or something. Master Fredcerique 21:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Bible namespace Do you think it's a good idea to have a namespace titled "Bible"? It would contain a page for every verse, but it would be non-content. Master Fredcerique 23:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bible chapters Umm...I'm confused. BTW, sorry for the delayed response. I was a chaperone for the fifth grade class at NASA yesterday. I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talkin about. I like the way they're formated, but what does that have to do with me deleting those pages? If it doesn't then I guess I understand. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 13:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Jennifer Knapp I meant that she was no longer with a Christian label and her music will not be distributed in Cgristian stores. I'll clarify that. I must say, I'm disappointed, but my prayers are with her that she'll realize her mistake. I love her gay or not. Master Fredcerique 21:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) done fixed. ~Darth Stabro 18:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) All Beause of Jesus All Because of Jesus should be just one page not split into 2 different articles (All Because of Jesus (Casting Crowns) and All Because of Jesus (Fee)), because they are not 2 different songs, Casting Crowns just recorded a version of Fee's original song, and a cover version would not need a separate page, just a section on the page of the original song's article. At least, that is what I've seen done. OK? RF 21:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*RF is right. That is how we've been doing it. However, we may need to vote. If we have separate articles we won't have to worry about deciding on what is article-appropriate and what is not. We couod still include a section on the songs page for each version, and it would contain a Main article All Because of Jesus (Casting Crowns). What do y'all think. c):D Master Fredcerique 22:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) award You have been awarded a trophy for all your categorizing work on the wiki. ~Darth Stabro 22:01, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey! I was wonderin' if you could help me recategorize the artists by label. "Artist" should not be capitalized in the category. Thanks and God bless. Master Fredcerique 16:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :*Wow you're fast. Master Fredcerique 12:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ???? Hey girl! Where ya been? I've missed you on this site and WikiChristian. :( Master Fredcerique 13:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *OK. Glad everything worked out. Good to have you back, and thanks for blocking the vanalizer. Master Fredcerique 07:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Youth camp Hey girl, I'm gonna be gone to youth camp 'till Friday. Pray for lives to be changed! ttyl Master Fredcerique 03:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) POV Hey girl! I just wanted to get your opinion on wether or not we should become a Protestant wiki, rather than completely nondenominational. I just see that it is going to make things real complicated when denominations who call themselves Christian try to get their music on this wiki. If we go through with this, we would only delete articles on music that contradicts Prtotestant beliefs. For instance, Matt Maher, a Catholic, writes music that does not say anything that contradicts Protestant beliefs. But this is not the case with all artists. I feel that it would help get rid of any confusion on what we consider "The Gospel" to be. After all, confusion is of the devil. Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 03:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you agree. I also think we should the D-R translation from our online Bible since it is a Catholic version. I'll make the appropriate changes when ReallyFree responds (that is, if he agrees). Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (User talk:Master Fredcerique) 12:32, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Bible Hey girl, I was wonderin', due to our recent change to a Protestant wiki, do you think we should only allow Protestant versions in our Bible namespace. I was hoping only to have the KJV. If you want, I could explain why. It'll be real long, though. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Positions I wanted to get your input on something. Would you like the idea of having certain leadership positions for all admins? You could be in charge of media and organization. ReallyFree could be in charge of content. I could be in charge of the Bible (since that's the only job left and it's something I would enjoy). Darth Stabro could be in charge of design and wiki layout (btw I saw him on WikiChristian today, he said he's been real busy). Of course these positions could change, but the idea remains. What do you think? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *OK, what about my last message dealing with the Bible? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 11:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :*That's one reason. The other is the texts the new translations are taken from. The texts find their origins in Gnostic letters, and the Gnostics were the first enemies of Christianity. Paul wrote a lot to battle the spreading beliefs of the cult. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 20:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Netherlands Why did you remove that category from the artists from Netherlands category? That's how we're organizing artists (besides by genre, label, and dates). I have them categorized by location starting with country, then state. I want people to be able to search for music related to their specific region by starting at the country category. I also treat radio stations the same way, and eventually record labels too. Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Oh haha. I didn't realize we had Holland already. lol Feel free to delete the Netherlands stuff. And for the Aussies, we have a category for "Artists from each state" and they're categorized into that states category. Then the state is categorized into the Australia category. I believe ReallyFree and I had a discussion about this WAY back. We decided to break it down to states for countries that had them, in order to prevent an "Artists from United States" category from getting too crowded. I hope that came out clear. lol Thanks. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 10:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userbox I really don't know. You can fix it if you like. I don't remember what it was like. And you can also add it to the Official userboxes page. Wait a second, we changed the default template. If the Sal army template used this, then that's what did it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 23:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Xd1358 What's wrong with it? my iPod messes everything up anyway. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 02:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *That happened to me at Wookieepedia, but I had to get someone else to fix it for me. I'll tell him though. Also, may I ask why you put the Sal army box in the denominations section? I added it to "other". Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) **The problem has been fixed now. It was actually Master Fredcerique who caused the thing; he removed the table closing tag. -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 12:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ***Let's just pretend this mever happened. lol O.o Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 12:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Slavation Army Really?!?! I had no idea. That's cool. Well I learned something today. So, what are some doctrines of the Sal Army? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 11:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) *Silly me. lol I looked it up on the Wikipedia page. I have a question. Does the ninth doctrine say that one loses their salvation if they sin? And do all churches believe in the ordination of women, or is that a local decision? Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 11:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:LyricWiki sourcing Yeah, I know. I wasn't finished with it, but I had to leave, so I saved it. I also couldn't figure it out. I might get Xd1358 to help. He seems to be knowledgable about that stuff. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) *Nevermind. I fixed it. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you I just wanted to say thank you for your help here. I don't feel burdened with categorizing every image I upload with every possible category because I know before the days up, you'll have already done that. It makes it a lot easier for me to upload images and focus on articles better. Thanks again for your work and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 22:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Songs written by tobymac I notices you created the category "Songs written by David Crowder. We ready have that under "Songs written by Toby McKeehan. I was hoping to use their real names in those categories (granted Toby isn't even his real name, we may have to change that). Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 13:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Miley Cyrus Oh my gosh that's disgusting! Why would anyone even think about letting their daughter (forget the age) parade around like that in front of international audiences?!?! Yuck!!! I definitely say we tag her with a no support template. I'll direct everyone to her talk page for a vote. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 12:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki.png Do you mind me asking why the file needed to be shrunk down further? - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 04:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) *Ahhh, I see. You must be using the new "improved" wiki skin. I'm using MonoBook, and in that skin, the image looks tiny, and it looks like a lot of wasted space in the upper left corner where it's displayed. - ~ JMAS Speak To Me 16:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Genre tags Yeah, I know. I can actually view it right now. But that'll be an issue for when we change to that skin. I'm thinking about poosibly just using MonoBook if we don't move. But thanks for the heads up anyway! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 12:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Youtube There shouldn't be two pages I seen it myself and there is only one page. It might be lag as I have several things going on at once. Sorry for the trouble. [[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 00:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Miley omgosh! I'm pretty sure that counts as child pornography. How on earth can Billy allow this?!?! She can just stay in Spain until she really "grows up" like she says she's trying. Real adults don't act like that. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 12:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) *IRC stands for Internet Relay Chat. It's basically instant messaging. We can have live community-wide discussions or conversations between just two people. See LifeMusic Wiki:IRC. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 13:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *It is 22:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC). it is currently 4:06 PM where I live. I believe that makes it 2:06 PM where JMAS lives. I get on anywhere from 4:00 PM to 12:00 PM my time. idk how UTC works. JMAS usually gets on later than I do, but I think he rarely gets on, if ever. I hope that helps. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 22:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Categorization change Would you be able to help me rearrange our entire category tree? You can see the navigation section on the Main Page to see how I'm doing it. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 04:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, Kathleen. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:21, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New User Have you met our newest user, Virtuoso Musician? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 00:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *It's a she. :P She's a friend of mine who's dad pastors a church. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 02:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bible I believe the Bible is being moved to LifeWikis Central, along with the prayer list and all other non-music-related projects. Darth Stabro actually is using Wikisource, I believe. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 13:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Email Thanks. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 22:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories Thanks so much for helping with the new category tree. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 13:54, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Skin So, what do you think of the new Monobook skin? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Miley Her story continues to be a rather unfortunate one. On the bright side, at least she hasn't denied God's existence. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 20:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) CH forum I've started a forum on our new video policy. Join the discussion! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 22:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Importing content I have no problem with it. Go right ahead. I would help, but I have no idea how to impot stuff from one wiki to another. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 11:35, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *Ah, well I do know how to copy and paste. :P [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 12:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) **Is it OK if I link to LMW on CKB in cases where a song/album/etc. is probably not notable enough for an article on that wiki? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 12:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lyrics copyright license through Gracenote Hi there. First, it's important for me to point out that no one on Wikia, including Superdadsuper, has any authority to determine whether something is a copyright violation. Wikia follows the notice and takedown procedure of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA). That means that if a rights holder believes that their copyright is being infringed, they send in a notice telling us it must be taken down, and then we comply. Thus far, we have not received any DMCA takedown notices for LifeMusic Wiki. In regards to the Gracenote license, LyricWiki has that as part of a business deal specific to that wikia, and it's not available for other Wikia sites. Although we can't offer specific legal advice, many uses of material qualify as fair use under United States copyright law. In any case, while we do have policies in place for repeat infringement complaints, we do allow admins to address the issue when there are complaints. Although it's good to respect and be conscious of copyright, I wouldn't worry about it too much unless there are specific complaints about the content. I hope that clears things up. Feel free to let me know if you need anything else! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 17:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC)